


Skitty

by late_night, tobiismycat



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Liberal Use of the Word Cat, M/M, Not a Crossover, Pokemon - Freeform, Skitty - Freeform, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night/pseuds/late_night, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/pseuds/tobiismycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which James wakes up to find not Q but a small pink cat in his place.</p><p>OR the fic where Q is a Skitty and that makes sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skitty

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea how we got here but here we are. Q is turned into a Skitty. 
> 
> Also suffering from my lazy editing.

"[Skitty](http://media.pldh.net/dreamworld/300.png) has the habit of becoming fascinated by moving objects and chasing them around. This Pokémon is known to chase after its own tail and become dizzy." **-Pokemon Omega Ruby Poked entry.**  

James woke up in a cold sweat around three am. He was panicking and could hardly think straight over the howling of the wind outside. It was too dark to see the room but he could feel the warm weight of Q agent’s his side and calmed slightly.

This in itself wasn’t an unusual thing to happen. He often had nightmares of his past, from Vesper to being trapped in a burning building to taking down Spectre. James often tried his best to keep Q out of them, at least from the bad ones.

But he wasn’t always successful and this just happened to be one of those nights where he would wake in a cold sweat, arms automatically searching for the small, lithe Quartermaster.

Q was no wear to be found and as James searched he shoved something warm off the bed. It mewed pitifully and James startled. Oh fuck he'd hurt one of his boy’s cats.  He turned on the lights and began looking for it to assess the damage.  Q must be In the bathroom he thought absently as he went looking.    He found the crying thing under the blankets. It had tangled up when James had harshly shoved it out.   He scooped the lump up and began to untangle.

Bond had brought himself to expect many things over the years. Getting shot, stabbed, hunting down a variety of different things and people. He had not however, brought himself to expect his boyfriend gone and a pink set of ears to poke through the blanket in his place. When the creature that could only be Q fully squirmed out of its fluffy prison it looked at Bond with a look of ‘well don’t just stand there!’ with a pink tail swishing back and forth at an irritated pace.

This of course was when the creature noticed his own tail moving and immediately went to conquer it. Which resulted in him going in circles, chasing it until he collapsed back onto the bed with exhaustion. Bond couldn’t believe his eyes and momentarily wondered where his phone was because this was too cute to not get recorded. His second thought was that he should call Eve and inform her that their Quartermaster could possibly be a small pink cat-like creature.

James poked it curiously. The cat was adorable and it didn't seem hurt from his rough treatment. The little kitty turned and bit his finger gently. It gnawed on it as James tried not to laugh.

"Q honey is that you?" he asked gently. He scooped the pink cat up and cradled it close to his chest. It rolled onto it's back to look at him. Showing off a pretty cream belly and made a small squeak like sound, which Bond took as a full confession. "Darling you look so precious like this," James cooed as he moved his legs to get comfortable. His nightmare quickly fading as he felt his eyes begin to water.  It seemed he was allergic to it. Oh well. James reached behind him in one hand and snatched the phone.  Calling Eve and putting the phone between his ear and shoulder so he could rub Q's soft belly.

Eve answered on the third ring with an annoyed ‘Hello’ and it was then that Bond was reminded that it was past 3 in the morning.

“Good morning Eve,” he said calmly, fingers still scratching behind Q’s fluffy pink ears. “How are you?”

“Tired,” she answered irritatedly. “What did you do now?”

“Must you always assume the worst of me?” he teased.

“I’m not even gracing that with an answer,” she deadpanned.

James grinned and made a kissing noise at Q,  "Can you tell me what this thing is I'm going send a picture of?"  He took a picture of Q and sent it quickly, putting his friend on speaker so he could set the phone down to play with the tiny kitten.

It took Eve a couple minutes before answering.

“It’s a Pokemon,” she answered. “As in the game where kids go fighting with the little monsters.”

Well monsters was a bit of a stretch for this little thing. And didn’t even want to think of pink cat-Q in a fight with anything. It was then that Q started to squeak some more and Bond realized that one of Q’s actual cats had wandered into the room. The black cat looked up from the floor at him and Q with its big green eyes that seemed to ask why Bond would pet the pink cat but not her.

“Skitty,” Eve continued on the phone. “Now do I want to know where you got it from? Or why I’m doing this and not Q?”

James lifted the kitten into his arms as the black cat joined them. “Because eve I'm pretty sure this is Q.  I woke up and went looking for him and I kicked this thing off the bed by accident,  Q’s glasses on its head when I picked it off the floor to see if I hurt it," James said. Q peeped in alarm as his cat climbed up James to get a better look at him. “Then I asked if it was him and he squeaked at me.”

The two cats on the bed seemed to be locked in a staring contest before Q caught sight of the black cat’s tail and went in to pounce on it. This resulted in the cat letting are a startled yipping noise and run off into the living room; Bond barely being able to get Q before he sprinted after it.

“Now that wasn’t very nice,” he said to Q turned Skitty.

“What happened?” Eve asked through the phone.

“Q attacked one of his own cats,” Bond said. “I’ll bring him into the Q branch in the morning, perhaps they can shed some light on this.”

They quickly said their goodbyes and Bond laid back in bed and let Q curl up into a ball on his chest.

Q mewed and twisted in James arms.  He nuzzled James chest affectionately. He was trying to get James to forget about taking him outside.  He was embarrassed to be seen as a pink cat. Q didn't want his workers to see him and make fun of him. James soothed the Skitty with a belly rub and carried him to the bathroom to get dressed. The cat was set in the sink next to the other cat.  Lincoln, the big tom cat liked to sleep on the counter, eye-balled Q eagerly. James pointed at them, "Be nice boys," he said.  Q watched eagerly as James stripped naked and began getting dressed.  He was wearing the lavender boxers Q liked the best today. Chirping in approval Q went back to watching.  The cat slinked over to the pink chirping thing and curiously prodded it.

 

Q chirped right back at him with his head cocked to the side. By then James had finished getting dressed and was grabbing Q off the counter. The black cat was on the bed starring as James and Q went by. Piper, the black cat, squeaked at Q before jumping off the bed and scuffling into the living room and diving under the couch.

James’ mouth quirked up ever so slightly at the sight of the two cats not 100% sure how to react to Q. One seemed unaffected and the other ran and hid, although Bond theorized that was because of last night’s episode. James placed Q onto the couch before moving about the house, getting the rest of his things in order and feeding the other two cats, because Q was small and pink and had no opposable thumbs to do it. When he came back he found Q once again locked in a battle with his tail, ever escaping his grasp and he ran in circles trying to catch it, eventually collapsing from exhausting himself out.

“Alright Q let’s go get you fixed up now,” he said, recollecting Q from the couch.

Q peeped eagerly as he was tucked inside James coat. It was snowy outside and James didn't want his baby boy getting sick. Tucked in close Q could smell the delightful scent of James cologne and natural body scent. He nuzzle his head agents James side and chirped when James shuddered and laughed. "Stop it you little monster," he said. Once in the car James set him on the seat and turned on the seat heater.  Momentarily watching the kitten dance around and explore. Once at MI6, James stuffed Q into his coat and made his way to eve and a secret department of Q-Branch. They handled genetic testing and other sorts of experimentation. Q ran this area with only three other technicians to insure less accidents.

Having placed the Skitty on the table in front of the scientists, Bond stared the head one down.

“Have a good explanation for this?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I guess we figured out the side effects,” the young female said from her desk. Bond looked at her. “There was an accident and a DS was hooked up to one of the machines we were testing. It kinda exploded, no one was hurt, but Q seemed to be the only one affected by it. Medical didn’t catch anything wrong with him either.”

“He never said anything about this to me,” Bond said coldly, watching Q scurry about the table, eyeing his tail threateningly. It was cute how Q consistently seemed to dub his own tail an enemy and Bond briefly contemplated finding a laser pointer.

“We’ll have to take some blood to see if we can fix him,” the head scientist said.

“If?” Bond asked, looking at the scientist straight in the eyes, and it occurred to said scientist that this man could kill him without so much as a thought and all he’d get was a slap on the wrist and a disappointed look from Q.

“When,” he corrected. “When we can fix him.”

Q chirped in anger at James. Chewing on his arm to show him he'd been bad.

"Goodness you’re cute like this," one of the scientists cooed as they reached out to pet him.  James slapped his hand. "Don't touch my Q " he scowled. Q chirped his disapproval of Bond’s rudeness before rubbing his face on the scientist.

It was roughly an hour later when one of the three came back to Q and James stating that the effects would wear off on their own in a couple days.

This of course was a relief to James, while his lover was adorable in this form, he liked having actual Q around more. He was quick to collect Q and move up to see Eve quickly to tell her he and Q were going to take a couple days.

It was day three when Q turned back. Bond was napping when he was awaken by an increase in weight on his chest. He was slightly panicked before realizing that his Q was back to normal. Q smiled and put his arms around his neck and kissed him.

“Missed you,” Q said, yawning.

“I never left,” Bond replied.

“Wasn’t the same,” Q murmured before laying back down on Bond’s chest, still snuggling up next to him, Bond’s arm reaching around to gather his Quartermaster.

Sure he would miss small fluffy and pink Q but the real thing was much better.

He still had the pictures and videos on his phone anyways.


End file.
